The present invention relates to a novel and useful panel structure for mounting shelf holders and for covering a ceiling.
The interior of modern edifices are generally covered with plain appearing sheets of material. For example, gypsum board is commonly used throughout the world and is finished with a smooth or stippled texture. The aesthetic appearance of such wall structures is considered to be rather bland and are often decorated with wall hangings and the like.
Panelling has often been used to cover plain wall surfaces to provide a warmer and more appealing ambience. In the past, wooden panel members have been nailed directly to the wall and interlocked through a tongue and groove structure. Although achieving the purpose of covering a typical wall panel, such structures are erected at a great expense of time and energy, translating into a high cost of installation. In addition, such structures are often unsuitable for the latter attachment of shelf standards, which must be accomplished by drilling through the finished panel. The finish appearance of the panel surface is disrupted by this expedient.
A panel structure which is mountable to a wall or ceiling and is capable of supporting shelf holders to a prefabricated structure would be a notable advance in the construction field.